Warhammer 40K: Sunset
by MadHat886
Summary: The mirror sent Sunset into the Warhammer 40K universe to meet her father.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Terra, or, in the most ancient records, "Earth," is the Throneworld of the Imperium of Man and the original homeworld of Mankind and of the God-Emperor. It is the most sacred and revered place in all the million worlds that comprise the Imperium. Billions of human pilgrims from across the galaxy flock to Terra - even the barren and contaminated soil that these pious folk now tread upon when they reach humanity's homeworld is considered sacred by the faithful of the Imperial Creed.

Terra is effectively a globe-straddling temple dedicated to the worship of the Emperor of Mankind. The planet is home to the primary headquarters of many important Adepta of the Imperium since it serves as the capital world of the Emperor's realm. There is a great fear of Space Marines amongst the people who dwell there, due to events dating back to the Horus Heresy, when much of the planet was leveled and terrorized by the actions of the Traitor Legions.

Before the Great Crusade, Terra was plagued by a long age of post-apocalyptic civil war and anarchy known as the Age of Strife, which only came to an end when the Emperor personally waged the Unification Wars to reunite all the Terran factions under His own enlightened leadership.

Today Terra is the slow-beating heart of the Imperium, a sacred world of power and majesty that has become legend for most of the people of the galaxy. It is the site of the Golden Throne; the demesne of the divine Emperor of Mankind. The breathtaking architecture of its soaring buildings strike awe into the hearts of the millions of supplicants below.

Forbidding statues of angels and Primarchs loom down from their eyries, their sightless stare driving out all thoughts of heresy. It is considered such a blessing to set foot upon Holy Terra that most of the pilgrims who manage to reach its polluted surface never leave.

Terra is perhaps the most massive Hive World within the Imperium, with an uncounted population that numbers several hundred billion human beings. The bulk of Terra's massive population is divided between the upper class that includes the Imperial nobility and Adepts of the Adeptus Terra and the masses of the lower classes who serve as basic laborers.

The upper class is comprised of the official servants of the Emperor and His Imperium, including Imperial officials, Ecclesiarchy clergy, the aristocratic families of the Navis Nobilite, military officers, scribes, and bureaucrats.

The teeming masses who comprise the Terran lower classes are far less-privileged, and many of them are nothing more than serfs or thralls who toil in the Throneworld's countless manufactoria, providing the infrastructure that keeps the heart of the Imperium's byzantine bureaucracy functioning. Terra has one moon, Luna, which is an inhabited and highly populous Civilized World of the Imperium in its own right.

The space around Holy Terra was always busy, with pilgrims always coming and ships of all kinds coming and going. But now ships wait for their turn to land on Holy Terra, under the watchful eyes of the navy and the defense stations that surrounded the planet. The news of the Emperor of Mankind being restored to life has caused a surge of the faithful to come to Holy Terra.

!

On Holy Terra -

Robute Guilliman walk the familiar halls of the imperial palace once again. He return to Holy Terra once news reach him of his father's return to the land of the living. There are wild rumors of how the Emperor of Mankind was restored from his dying and decaying body. From what he can piece together, his father is still bond to the Golden Throne till he fully recovers his strength. But all the tales he has heard one fact remains in all of them, his father is now able to talk for the first time in eons. And he is healing even now, the best and most advance medical equipment and doctors across the galaxy have been summon for around the clock care.

Guilliman had heard of such rumors before but with a message sent to him by a Adeptus Custodes, he knew it wasn't just a rumor anymore. The palace was surrounded by the masses both nobles and beggers alike, held back by the imperial guards and space marines, using both show of force and firing on the crowd to hold them back. All wanting to know what's happening with the Emperor and seeking knowledge of how he came back. A fact that's being kept hidden, with only those in the Inner Palace knowing how he was healed, by the orders of the Emperor himself. Even he, Guilliman doesn't know how his father was restored. All the message told him was to come home, which took him 8 months to do. (1)

Guilliman came upon the Eternity Gate guarded by the two Reaver-class Titans of the Legio Ignatum of the mile long hallway. The gate was already open for him once it was reported he was coming. Two rows of custodes guarded the gates making a walkway between them. But to his surprise in front of him blocking his path is the captain-general of the custodes along with a dozen adepta sororitas waiting for him.

"What is this?" Guilliman ask.

"The princess wished to meet you first," the captain-general said as he step aside to reveal hidden behind him is a young girl no older then 6 to 8.

Guilliman stared down at the young girl before him. She wore a gold colored uniform of the style of a commissar, fitted to fit her small frame. She didn't wore the coat as popping out from holes cut on the back of her dress shirt are a pair of bird like wings with golden feathers. Underneath her commissar hat her long red hair with yellow strains came out. She was armed with a small pistol, something that was easily hidden, used by nobles but would be a bolter pistol for her size. He could also sense of the sheer amount of psyker power coming from her. But what took him back the most was her orange skin.

"Hello big brother," the young girl spoke to him giving him a smile.

"Brother?" Guilliman ask looking at the captain-general for an answer.

"This is Sunset Shimmer, the Emperor's daughter and your sister," the captain-general answered him.

"Hi," Sunset said waving to him.

"You're a living saint?" Guilliman ask looking at his little sister.

"I'm an alicorn like mom. After, I healed daddy, he help me become an alicorn," Sunset answers.

"You're a abhuman?" Guilliman ask taken aback from the news that his sister is an abhuman.

"I guess so, dad explain to me that he met mom when he was younger and it was just after he made you and my other brothers," Sunset said.

"I see," Guilliman said taking it all in but knowing that he will find his answers with his father. "Come let's see our father."

"This way," Sunset said as she lead the way.

Guilliman followed his sister to the steps of the golden throne. He looks upwards where he can see his father still bond to the golden throne till he's back to his full health. He then spots Sunset flapping her wings and flying up the steps, not fully flying as it seems like a young bird she is still learning to fly and her wings aren't strong enough yet. Her wings allowed her to fly up several dozen steps at once before she landed only to do it again. Walking up the stairs he quickly caught up with her and grab her as she was in the air and carried her up with him.

Reaching the top where he stood face to face with their father. Who unlike the last time he saw him, is a thin man who is being kept alive by all the medical equipment attach to him and is a husk of the man he once was. But compared to the decaying and skeleton form that he once was, it's a vast improvement.

"Hello Guilliman," his father greeted him using his voice for the first time in ages.

"Hello father, we have much to talk about," Guilliman said as he places Sunset down and both of them stood side by side in front of their father.

"Yes we do," their father said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Everything is slow in 40k, no light speed travel and space travel can take months or years depending on where you're going.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Shaking his head from what his father just revealed to him, Guilliman look down at his sister, Sunset who came only up to his knees. Around them are the ever present Custodes as well as Sunset's own personal guard of sororitas, who his father had personally chosen to protect Sunset. Her power reminded him of Malcador the second most powerful human psyker ever, but with her being so young there is no tell how powerful she would become. Their father is still far more experience and powerful but only for so long and how much Sunset's power would become once she reaches her peak.

"Sunset's mother is a powerful psyker in her own right, being able to move entire stars and planets. Which she pass on to her, along with your own power," Guilliman said.

"Yes once Sunset has fully matured in her powers will be even greater then mine," the Emperor said.

"She just touch you and you were healed?" Guilliman ask.

"Her power allowed her to restore me to a point where I can recover on my own. Which also caused her to become an ailcorn," the Emperor said.

"How did she get past all the custodes?" Guilliman ask.

"She didn't, she just appeared in the throne room," the Emperor said.

"I came in by the magic mirror," Sunset spoke up.

"Magic mirror?" Guilliman ask looking around the room. Then he spotted it. The ancient mirror that's been in the throne room as long as he remembers, off on the corner where it always stood and people just forgot about.

"Before me and Sunset's mother separated after a fight between us. I use to visit her using that mirror," the Emperor said.

"But for that to had happen it would had to be before you were wounded. How is Sunset still so young?" Guilliman ask.

"Our two dimensions are also out of sync in time. Only when the mirror is activated allowing passage to each other's universes does our time sync up," a woman's voice called out that filled the room. That both Sunset and the Emperor knew as the royal voice.

"Celestia, about time you showed up. What took you?" the Emperor ask.

A tall woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs leading to the golden throne, which the custodes and sisters of battle quickly lock their weapons on her. The woman wore the same colored armor as the Emperor but with the claw gauntlet being on the right as the woman is left handed. The woman's white skin and long hair that blew in some unseen wind, in strains of blue, pink, and green coloring, and she wore a tiara on her head. She wielded a massive specter in her left hand that look elegant while being as powerful as the Emperor's sword, which she used as a walking stick. The custodes lowered their weapons seeing who it is but the sisters of battle didn't lower their weapons.

"I thought it would do Sunset some good to get to know her father. I never thought that she would be able to use the mirror to reconnect our worlds together. Not to mention what you have become since, I last saw you Ham," Celestia said. (1)

"Ham?" Guilliman ask.

"That's my birth name," the Emperor said.

"Daddy is Emperor Ham?" Sunset said before she started laughing.

"I see that pigs must have gone extinct since, I last been here," Celestia said eyeing the room which no one seem to understand the joke. She look closely at a pair of custodes. "Bill, Victor it's been a long time."

"It has Empress," Bill said.

"Have you and the others taken care of Sunset?" Celestia ask.

"We have been, but the Emperor thought it would be better for her to have women to watch over her," Victor said.

"And the sisters of battle are the ones he picked. I fail to see why you would pick them to look after our daughter. Seeing how they kill anyone who doesn't follow their mindset," Celestia said.

"I have been making changes since, I have been awaken. I have given the sisters of battle the chance to prove themselves to me in protecting Sunset. Even if she isn't fully human, she is still my daughter," the Emperor said.

"They're xenos?" Guilliman ask.

"Hybrids. Before even the age before the fall where I step out of the shadows. A group of humans not liking how the world was at the time decided to travel to a new universe, which the group leader discovered a way to do so by a magical rainbow bridge that one of their grandmothers discovered years before. That world they made their home, was already home to a race of beastpeople in the form of horses or ponies as they called themselves. And over the generations the two races mix together creating the current race who now populate that planet. I discovered the mirror after you Guilliman and your brothers were shattered around the galaxy. There, I met with Celestia and one thing lead to another," the Emperor said.

"Both of us learn from each other and shared ideas. As an ailcorn, I am immortal, ageless and just as powerful as he is. I'm the only one that Ham could even relate to on any level. Malcador was the only one he had before he came to my world. But then our different views caused us to break apart. With his views on different races," Celestia said.

"Well unlike before, I had time to rethink on somethings and changed my mind. Like living with xenos who aren't out to kill all humans or worse," the Emperor said.

"Must have been a shock to you when you discovered that Sunset is your daughter," Celestia said.

"When she touch me, I was able to read her mind and it wasn't hard to figure out," the Emperor said. "And the fact that you were sending her away from the castle."

"I didn't even know she was my mom," Sunset said.

"I have reasons to keep things hidden from you. But we can talk when we go back home," Celestia said.

"I'm not going back with you. I'm an ailcorn and daddy is much better then you," Sunset said.

"Unlike you I told her everything," the Emperor said.

"You have no idea what your father is like. The reason why he's struck on that throne is because of what happen between him and your older brothers," Celestia said.

"I'm not making that mistake again," the Emperor said.

"You finally admit when you're wrong, but only when your empire you created has become this dying and a husk of what you told me it would be," Celestia said.

"Yes a bitter pill I had to shallow in how much the empire I created has fallen. But thanks to Sunset restoring me, I am making the changes and made examples to set things back to what the empire should had been," the Emperor said.

"I'm guessing there were those who think of Sunset being xeno scum to be killed then," Celestia said.

"The different orders and groups that have been created since my fall, all now have to prove themselves to me that they shouldn't be disbanded with my return. The battle sisters for example have been made Sunset's guards to prove to me that they can follow the new order of things that I have made," the Emperor said.

"Having a bunch of women who are so brainwash in the religion that was created around you, which you having destroyed all the other religions the irony must be great, kill anyone who's views doesn't matches theirs. Guarding Sunset who is a everything they been taught to hate," Celestia said.

"The ones who are guarding her are all young and I'm giving them a chance to change before I decide what to do with them. Other orders, I have already ruled in their either disbanding or reordering in what they're able to do," the Emperor said.

"Sunset this place is too dangerous for you," Celestia said.

"Then where were you?" Sunset ask. "I been here for nearly a year and you suddenly just appear and wanting to take me back?"

"I thought it would be the best for you to get to know you father before I came to take you back home," Celestia said.

"Why are you acting like my mom when you never did before?" Sunset ask.

"I have my reasons," Celestia said.

"Celly you are not taking Sunset when she doesn't want to go with you," the Emperor said raising his hand causing the custodes to lock their weapons back on Celestia.

"So be it, Ham," Celestia said seeing there is no way she'll be able to take Sunset back. "I'll leave the mirror active so when Sunset decides to come home I'll be there waiting."

Celestia walk pass the guards who parted allowing her to walk through the mirror. Leaving behind her daughter with her father. Who she won't see again for many years.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Seeing how no one has revealed what the name of the Emperor is which his parents gave him. I'm giving him the name of Ham.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Emperor health has improved to the point where he's able use his vast powers to begin the repair to the webway that he's been keeping from opening and letting demons to overwhelm Holy Terra. He's also been able to eat food again instead of having it injected into him, soft foods but food once again. He had miss enjoying a simple meal and drink.

He has also been fixing his empire and reversing the decay that has happen since he was gone from leading it. He sent Guilliman to The Rock home of the Dark Angels to free his brother Lion El'Jonson from stasis. With his backing and Guilliman being a fellow Primarch he would go into the chambers that only the current chapter master could go into and wake up his brother. Then both of them would go and start looking for their brothers who are still alive. He gave Guilliman the locations of where he would be able to find or at least contact his missing brothers.

Then there is his fallen son Sanguinius whose body lay entombed on the world of Baal. He has ordered the Blood Angels to open his tomb and bring his body to Terra where he'll try to bring his son back to life. He needs all of his sons that can be recovered back to him to help restore the human empire back on the right track. Not to mention that his son would be able to teach his sister Sunset the one thing that he couldn't teach her, how to fly.

The Emperor look down to his daughter who is down below the golden throne up against one of the walls of the room. He's been training her to use her powers, which her still growing body wouldn't be able to handle at full strength till she's older. She isn't alone as a group of young girls are with her. Since Sunset came to live in his universe away from her mother's, she's been living in the palace under the watchful eyes of the custodes and then the eyes of the adepta sororitas.

Sunset has been to the many of the parades and feasts that took place on Terra, which also mirrored what happen on other planets once news of the Emperor's return hit. Which she was closely guarded at all times by the custodes, as well as her being protected by personal shields, one on top of another. Then there were the grand balls where the most powerful and important of the nobles of Terra gathered to celebrate their Emperor's return. With Sunset, once he allowed the wider Imperium to learn about her, being the guest of honer seeing how her father couldn't be moved from the golden throne yet and where she was first introduce to the wide Imperium.

The nobles still played the power game, of competing against each other for just about everything. When the news come out of how the Emperor's daughter would be attending the grand ball to celebrate his return, and all they knew of her at the time was that she's young and took after her brother Sanguinius in having wings on her back. The noble houses quickly schemed against each other in finding a member of their houses to charm the young princess. Which resulted in many assassinations before the ball took place, which was held in the palace where the only ones allowed to carry weapons would be the custodes. Anyone else would be quickly rejected from the party if any weapon was found, no matter who they are and how connected they are. And in the shadows the Officio Assassinorum watched as well, having been given orders from their Emperor to ignore any other mission and kill the ones they use to take orders from if it would result in the harm of his daughter. They would treat any threat to her as a threat to his life and to response in kind.

When the grand ball took place, all the most important and powerful houses from noble to Navigator houses came. With all of them being scanned and scanned again before they were able to enter the palace. The normal ball that the nobles were use to from what others would do, take it as an opportunity to develop their network of allies, improve their businesses or generally meet new people. The nobles on the other hand used it as an opportunity to practice the worst excesses humanity was capable of. The murder of their rivals by poison or exotic weapons, making power plays and ending or making new connections in the ever changing power struggle that they were all use to. But seeing how this was a ball for the return of their Emperor and that they were told in advance that any murder or assault that happens in the palace, the house responsible would be wipe out by the order of the Emperor. So the noble houses did what they could before the ball and once they're in the palace, where the surviving young members of the number of different houses would do what they can to charm the young daughter of the Emperor.

Which once the Emperor by a giant screen and vox on one of the walls, revealed himself to the crowd showing that he's on the path of recovering his full health, not just to the ones in the palace but also all over Terra by vox screen. He introduced his daughter Sunset Shimmer who made it all possible, his 6 year old daughter. Which put a damper to all the plans the houses had made of getting her to marry into their house, seeing how young she is. Which meant all the killings of the younger members of each noble house and all the preparations they done to seduce a young woman, was all for nothing. Not to mention all the gifts that bought with them which Sunset had no interest in as they're all meant for someone older.

Sunset had her own personal table away from the other tables and surrounded by custodes who wouldn't let anyone pass. Sunset wasn't alone as she's with young girls her age who were all sisters of battle in training, taken from the streets of Terra itself. They were taken from a life as a sister of battle to be the future bodyguards of Sunset and are undergoing training by the custodes themselves. The Emperor has Sunset undergo the same training to make her body stronger to be able to use her abilities to their full power.

Unlike how her mother just told her to make friends, her father the Emperor had her Sunset undergoing the same training as her future bodyguards which resulted in her growing close to them. In fact unlike in most training that other military units go through in the rest of the Imperium, were given easy training seeing how all the girls are around Sunset's age of 6 and their training are just to get their body on the road to be able to handle the real training down the road in a few years. Not to mention no one wanted to be the one who gets Sunset who restored her father the Emperor badly hurt because of the training she was put through, when she is still a young child. Which the one who is overseeing the training of the girls, pointed out the reason why they're only undergoing light physical training to build up their bodies. Which the Emperor stated that till they're older the girls are just to go under training to strengthen their bodies for the real training later. And that they should enjoy having a childhood while it last. (1)

The few young noble children that were brought along to the ball were allowed to join Sunset at her personal table. The food served to Sunset were all tested and tasted before it was set on Sunset's table. As the kids feasted and chat with each other, the adults watch afar making plans for the future seeing how Sunset is just a young child she can be guided to a path that would benefit them. But the smarter nobles also realized that unlike all of their power struggles of the past, Sunset is someone that they couldn't just treat like another noble. Her older brother Guilliman already made it clear what he thought of the power plays that the noble houses played against each other, and it's already an unwritten rule to never play against any of the Emperor's children yet alone the Emperor himself. Those that do never lived long. With how young Sunset is and how watchful the Emperor seems to be on her, many nobles saw how the servo skulls hovered around Sunset, anyone who tried anything with her would be signing their death warrant which no matter who they are the Emperor would see them dead.

But still the smarter nobles who had their young children with them who have joined Sunset at her table pass the many guards around it, saw a long term plan in motion. They couldn't arrange anything with Sunset, not with what the fallout would be depending on what happen, but if their child were to become friends with her and even better a love interest. Well the Emperor or anyone else could really do anything about it, if it just happen on its own. Many of the other nobles also had the same ideas in their heads to get their own children to become close to their new princess.

The Emperor look upon Sunset as she chats with the group of girls around her. She's been bringing one group of girls after another to see him. Sunset besides the training she's been going through also is being given an education which she joined a class of noble children, which is at a nearby Adepta Ministorum chosen for the tight security and defenses already in place. She didn't get about praying and studying the scriptures about her father as she pointed out that he's changing his mind about many of the things in the scriptures. Which somehow resulted in Sunset taking a group of her fellow students to go see him in person.

Now it's just something that happens with Sunset bringing some of her classmates and friends over to the palace to see around and visit him. Which the custodes tried at first to stop with the captain-general coming in with Sunset and the group she brought with her hanging on him trying to bring him down by dog piling on him. Which Sunset having him in a headlock which was doing nothing to him, just ordered him to bring her and her friends to her father to ask. Which was a funny scene of the captain-general surrounded by his fellow custodes and sisters of battle, having a group of young girls lead by Sunset still trying to bring him down by holding onto his massive armored body. With Sunset and two other girls all trying to pull off his helmet. So now after they're scan and search they're allowed into the palace as long as they're with Sunset.

The Emperor never had to deal with this kind of things with his sons, but they never had a childhood to begin with. They were all born as adults with all the knowledge already in their brains. Sunset is just a child that he has to teach and be a real father for her to become a true leader of the Imperium. He has done it before. A flood of memories of children that he has taken in and raised over the eons came to him. It's just been a long time since he has done it and having to remember long forgotten lessons that he learned in raising children. And the first in a long time since he had a daughter. Which is going to be a long and hard road in raising her to adulthood. But then again there is a way to make it easier.

The Emperor turn his glaze to the mirror which is still open for Sunset to return to her mother when she decides to return. Celestia is the only woman that he has met who he could have a real relationship with. Not to mention she's the only woman who could handle him and vise versus in him being able to handle her. Sunset does have both of their powers and he could only teach her so much about her powers, till only her mother could teach her the rest.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Putting a 6 year old child through training that is meant for an adult won't result in a strong child, but a cripple one or a dead one.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Sunset leap off from the ledge as she flaps her wings trying to fly but slowly fell to the ground. And landed on the padded mat laid on the floor. Around her are her fellow trainees are also being put through training that would strengthen their bodies for the real training later. The young girls are under the watchful eyes of several Drill Abbess who have been personally been pick by the Emperor and lead by Drill Abbess Vexa who came up with the light training for the girls. Which is all being watch by servoskulls under the control of the Emperor.

With the return of the Emperor where he's ruling over his empire once again, he brought much change to it. Seeing how far the Imperium has fallen, he decided to make some changes seeing how those ancient laws done more harm then good. The High Lords were against the changes he made and changing the laws he made, which he simply got rid of the High Lords and replace them with new ones, with some some hardliners being made into servitors as examples to others.

The Inquisition who for since their creation always said that they only answer to the Emperor, now had to answer to him. Which they quickly discovered that having him to answer to was something that they had to quickly get use to. He made it clear that the faith that has sprung around him is something that he never wanted and hates, but he has to just tolerate it as it's just too wide spread and that he couldn't stamp it out like he did last time. Not to mention that the Imperium couldn't afford such a mass killing. But he made sure that the laws around it are to be changed. For one, no one can no longer be punish for not following the faith or see him as a god, he doesn't care if someone sees him as a god or not. Which the Emperor had his option be broadcast on every screen all over the solar system. Stating that he doesn't find people who don't believe that he's a god offensive, he finds people who force others to follow the faith around him to be worse then any non-believer. For his hate for all the old faiths began because of followers going around forcing people to believe in what they believe or they'll hurt or kill them, which the Adeptus Ministorum, more commonly known as the Ecclesiarchy has been doing. Which to show his disgust of the church, the Emperor had the top ranking members of the Adeptus Ministorum brought before him on the Golden Throne so that he could personally execute them. All shown lived and the recordings spread to all corners of the Imperium.

The surviving leadership of the Adeptus Ministorum now like all other governmental branches of the Imperium to their Emperor who is greatly displease with how they been running things. The only ones that weren't turn into servitors or executed were the ones that actually did their jobs and didn't have as much corruption compared to the others. In the priests that ran the church he saw the very same people who made him hate religion, the ones that he killed are more into using the religion to gain power and riches, just like the old faiths. But with it being so wide spread he has no choice but to put up with it but it doesn't mean he can't change it to more of his liking, seeing how it's centered around him. And all the so called holy book that are filled with his words, he went and pointed out how many words in the book, he never said or been twisted. He threw the book into a flaming blazer and told everyone watching to forget what was written in the old books he will personally have a new book written with that he approved of, as he's going to have his own words written down.

The Inquisition leadership was given a hard lesson of how things will be now that their Emperor is back in control of the Imperium. From now on their main duty is fighting the forces of chaos which they do have a good track record in fighting. Their power has been cut as any orders from any of them can be overruled by any of the Emperors children, a Adeptus Custodes or anyone who has been given the power to do it by him. Which lead to Adeptus Custodes escorting out high ranking Inquisition to be made into servitors, the Emperor made sure that all of them know that he won't be having any of their crap, like what happen with the Lions when they voice against the wholesale slaughter of a planet's population after they saved it, and because of the Inquisition that chapter of the space marines was almost wipe out and is still recovering. The Emperor made it clear that anything like that were to happen again, he's more then willing to give out a Imperium wide order for the extermination of the Inquisition order and just have it rebuilt right this time. And any order for an exerminatus, has to have a better reason then someone in the Inquisition saying that the people can't be saved without more then just other Inquisition backing that person up.

The Emperor has also been rewarding the members of Adeptus Mechanicus who showed innovation by taking them in and having them dust off the many projects that he was working on before his fall. He also made it clear that he's displease with how the Adeptus Mechanicus has also fallen since his fall. He gave the Mechanicus of Mars a chance to prove themselves to him by completing a new Apocalypse-class Battleship to serve as his daughter's flagship once she's of age, using plans and designs that have been gathering dusts in long forgotten vaults on Mars and in the vaults under the palace. He is also having them repair his own personal flagship the Imperator Somnium and his old flagship the golden Battle Barge Bucephalus which the custodians have been keeping safe or using for missions that only they could handle. Instead of praying over every little thing they do to fix the ships they do it after they're finish, as the Emperor intends to be on board his flagship once he's fully healed and all the things he needs to handle on Terra are taken care of.

Currently the Emperor is talking with his son, Robute Guilliman thanks to a piece of magic that Sunset took from her world. The journal that allows her to talk with her mother has been used for long range communications that hasn't been seen since before the Dark Age. Using a piece of paper from the journal now allows him to talk with his son no matter how far they're apart. The Adeptus Mechanicus who he has chosen to serve under him came up with the device that uses the piece of paper to connect the holoscreen that the Emperor is using to talk with Guilliman.

"Father as you said, I found El'Jonson in the chamber hidden in the Rock. His sons are treating him as we speak and he will recover in time," Guilliman said.

"Sanguinius is here as well and is also being treated till he's fully recovered. Sunset healed him to the point where he'll be able to recover on his own," the Emperor said. (1)

"Father there is something that's been on my mind for sometime. It's about Sunset and how you been treating her," Guilliman said.

"How, I have been treating your little sister compared to you and your brothers?" the Emperor ask. "I am treating her differently from you and your brothers. Unlike all of you, she is just a child and has no knowledge implanted or been created to grow into a full grown adult in less then a year. She needs a parent to help her grow into a adult."

"She's going to be the one who will replace you," Guilliman said.

"Yes, after all of these eons, I have someone who will surpass me," the Emperor said.

"Surpass you?" Guilliman ask before his eyes widen as his mind connected the dots. "When you created us, you were trying to create someone like Sunset."

"Yes, I was trying to create someone who surpasses me. For all my power, I knew to win against the forces of chaos. I needed to create someone who not only be more powerful then me, for I reached my limits a very long time ago. The only thing that continues to grow our my skills in using my powers. Sunset on the other hand is just as powerful as I am now, combine with her mother's power Celestia. She's only 6 and she's that powerful, she just doesn't know how to use her powers. You and your brothers were suppose to be like, having all of my power and would continue to grow overtime. And what, I failed to do with technology, the natural way of creating a child has done," the Emperor said.

"Which is why you're treating her as you are," Guilliman said.

"I'm only treating her as, I had done with all of the other children, I either fathered or taken in. You and your brothers were all fully grown when, I found you all. Sunset on the other hand will take years to be anything like you and your brothers. Which is why, I must be a father to her for unlike you when I found you. She is dependent on me to raise her and teach her what she needs to survive. And she's already proving to be a handful, like so many others before her," the Emperor said.

"Is she going to be the Empress?" Guilliman ask.

"Hopefully she will be after, I teach her what she needs to rule and control her powers. But truthfully, I can only do so much before she'll need her mother," the Emperor said.

"Why?" Guilliman ask.

"I don't know how to use magic or the abilities that Celestia passed to her," the Emperor explains.

"I see, which is why you repealed the law against having anything to do with xeno races," Guilliman said.

"All the things that I ruled on has either been twisted or just failed in what was suppose to had happen. So, I'm changing things seeing how the old ways weren't working. And yes Celestia left me after we fought about the laws, I made that resulted in how the Imperium has fallen. I failed and now all, I can do is fix as much as, I can before Sunset takes my place one way or another," the Emperor said.

"What do you mean by that?" Guilliman ask.

"I'm not going to think for a second that, I won't be taken out or be unable to rule like last time. All, I can do is raise Sunset as best, as I can while fixing the mess that the Imperium has become. Which is why, I'm having you collect all of your brothers and I do mean all of them," the Emperor said.

"You mean the lost ones?" Guilliman ask.

"Yes the ones who at the time went against my wishes," the Emperor said.

"It's not like they will just comeback to see you," Guilliman said. "Not with what happen between you and them."

"I know but I can always hope that my two lost sons will be willing to give their father a chance to make things right," the Emperor said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - From what I heard Games Workshop is going to rewrite the cannon of Warhammer where Sanguinus wasn't killed just mortally wounded. Which anyone who read the first gamebook to the newest one, many things have been rewritten since the first gamebook.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Upon awaken Sanguinius has been busy as he recovers from his near fatal wounds, by helping his father in fixing the mess that the Imperium has become. Not that he would have been able to leave Terra anytime soon. With how things have become after the Emperor became bond to the golden throne and all of the loyal Primarchs disappearing one by one. The Emperor made it clear that there must always be at least one Primarch must remain on Terra. With how the Imperium has fallen from grace without leadership, a Primarch must always be on Terra to takeover when something happens to the Emperor.

His father explain to him that with Sunset being the only one who can takeover once something happens to him again, which his greatest failure is not ever having a plan when something happens to him. With Sunset being so young and still learning how to use her powers, will need years of training and learning all she can to be the Empress of Mankind. Unlike her brothers she wasn't created to be able to just know things and learn at such an advance pace.

Sanguinius was pick to takeover and take care of Sunset till she's old enough and experience enough to takeover. Not to mention that with him being able to fly, he's the only one who can fly like Sunset and the only one who can teach her. Which he has already been trying to teach her how to fly, but her wings aren't strong enough yet for her to fly. He has taken her out flying outside under heavy guard, with small flying platforms that were normally used by work crews to maintain or fix the sides of the royal palace.

There Sanguinius learned that Sunset is able to walk on clouds. The smog layer that surrounds the palace thanks to it poking through the clouds hide the lower levels from view. When Sunset in her attempt to fly with her brother, failed and glided down with Sanguinus flying down after her which she stop as she landed on the cloud of smog, to the confusion of everyone.

Sanguinius remember hovering in the air staring at his little sister sitting on the cloud of smog along with her personal guards and his own Blood Angels, who have followed him to Terra and now act as bodyguards. All trying to make sense of how she's able to sit on a cloud. Not able to help himself, Sanguinius tried to stand on the cloud like Sunset and fell right through till he started flapping his wings again. Which cause Sunset to laugh at him as he flew back up and telling him that because she's an ailcorn, she is able to walk on the clouds whenever she wants. Which their father also told him, when he was informed in what happen. Since then it wasn't uncommon to see Sunset using a cloud created by boiling water, as a bed.

Sanguinius ask his father what other powers Sunset has, which he was inform that she'll have enhance strength, able to grow plants, control the weather, and be able to use telekinesis and magic. Which Sunset showed off as she was able to use telekinesis on him and spun him around in the air before trying out, which would had sent him falling onto his face if he didn't used his wings. Their father explained that while she is powerful she still has alot of growing to do before her body is able to withstand and use her powers at their peak.

The Emperor explain that Celestia, Sunset's mother telekinesis is so powerful she's the reason why the planet isn't gravity lock with only one side of the planet facing their star. Like the planet Mordian where only one side of the planet ever faces the sun. Which is odd as the planet is the center of its solar system and the sun and the moon mover around it, which Celestia is the one who moves the star around the planet. Which instead of being a big star is a small one. But still to have the power to move a star around is something not to take likely. Sunset once she is fully matured and knows how to use her powers, can use stars as weapons to slam into enemy fleets without them being able to do anything to stop it.

"That is why Sanguinius, I never tried anything while dealing with Celestia once, I realized what she's able to do. While in this universe Celestia isn't able to move the stars as she is able to do with her star, she is still able to pull plasma from said star and use it as a weapon. Or just pull rocks from space and slam them into a planet or ships. Not to mention that Celestia is the only woman, I have ever met who is my equal and that I could have a relationship without having to take in account that I will outlive her," The Emperor explains as he and his son talk alone in the chambers of the golden throne.

"From what Guilliman told me, she wasn't happy to see you," Sanguinius said.

"For me it's been thousands of years and I had all that time to regret, while for her it's only been a few years. Sunset is the only reason why she kept the mirror open between our two universes. I have sent some Custodes that she knows to talk to her but she always sends them back refusing to talk unless its from me. Which is impossible for me to do. The webway is still a mess and I'm doing all I can in fixing it so that, I can finally leave this throne and move on my own two feet again. Not to mention having a new Astronomican that can be powered by something other then me," the Emperor said. (1)

"One of your projects?" Sanguinius ask.

"If, I died next time something happens to me. I will be reborn into a new body but I won't know who, I am till I'm a adult in age. But till then the Imperium will have fallen apart by then. As it is now the only ones who can take my place in powering the astronomican is Sunset and Celestia," the Emperor said.

"Her?" Sanguinius ask.

"When the mirror was still open before Sunset reopen it, she would come visit me as I did with her world. It was before I began conquering the lost worlds of mankind, before I had to remain on this universe to maintain a link to the astronomican to guild the ships. We took turns powering it or combining our powers together to make it glow brighter then it is now. I already teaching Sunset how to power it too, but with her being so young it just quickly tries her out," the Emperor explains.

"How long you think it will be before her power and skills will be like yours?" Sanguinius ask.

"It should take a couple of hundred years for her skills in using her powers to match mine. It took me thousands of years to learn to master my powers, but with me teaching her it should take only half as long. But the problem is that she just doesn't have my power but her mother's as well. She needs Celestia to train her in the powers she passed onto her. Then there is the magic that she's able to do," the Emperor said.

"Magic?" Sanguinius ask.

"Yes magic in being able to transform objects into something else, teleportation, element casting and all that. Sunset magic is something that chaos will fear, when Celestia was here, her magic cause great harm to the forces of chaos. They always reacted badly to magic, my power does the same but her magic always caused them the most harm. When I train Sunset, when she's link with me, I used her magic and it cause the demons of the wrap to flee," the Emperor said.

"How is that possible?" Sanguinius ask.

"I don't know? My best guess is how chaos works in that universe has a different effect on the chaos of this one. From what I heard Celestia had to deal with her own Chaos God by the name of Discord who she trap by turning him into stone. Using a spell she talk with him while he was still stone and is the source of information that, I know about the chaos gods of this universe. It turns out that the chaos of this universe if it ever interacts with that universe chaos would either cancel each other out or cause both sides to be destroyed. Whatever if both universes don't get destroyed because of it would be the last thing either side would want to happen. Of course Discord also said that to prevent things like that from happening, as a rule anything or anyone who is that powerful if they enter another universe that isn't a slightly different version of their own universe, automatically lose all of their powers and abilities that goes with it. If I ever have the chance to, all that is needed if for me to force the chaos gods into the mirror where they will lose off of their powers and can easily be captured and sealed away," the Emperor said. (2)

"You're not going to kill them?" Sanguinius ask.

"That's the problem. Even if I do kill them, new ones will just replace them," the Emperor said.

"Have you tried to contact with Celestia about helping?" Sanguinius ask.

"As I said, I have tried. She refuse to help with how the Imperium is now. I already had the beastmen be given back their rights and be allowed to join the guard. And all those who tried to stop it, have all been either been publicly executed as traitors or been made into servitors. There are lots of things I have to fix before the Imperium is good enough for Celestia to start talking to me again," the Emperor said.

"What about Sunset?" Sanguinius ask.

"If Sunset goes back, Celestia wouldn't waste anytime in sealing the mirror on her side again and thousands of years can pass before Sunset manages to reopen the mirror again," the Emperor explains.

"So the only way for her to help here is by improving things to her liking?" Sanguinius ask.

"Yes that's the only way to get her to help. Is by making the Imperium into how it should had been. And that's by redoing everything and changing how things are done. And anyone who stands in the way is to be killed. I already made it known that, I would be greatly please with the one who manages to get a xeno race to join the Imperium. Seeing how in the world of Equestia where Sunset comes from there are many races all living together," the Emperor said.

"I see you're doing this so that Sunset won't be wondering why you continue to allow the slaughter of xeno races," Sanguinius said.

"I clearly remember before the fall of the old human alliance government that there were plenty of xeno races living and apart of the culture of that time. In fact I was friends with plenty of them who were living on Earth before the fall. Of course once the fall happen with the wrap storms preventing travel there wasn't enough of them to have a breeding population, especially after everyone began fighting to survive," the Emperor said.

"Father you do know there are many who will even if it's coming from you will be against this," Sanguinius said.

"They all can be replaced and any group they're apart of can be wipe out. Besides," the Emperor said as he got up from his throne shocking Sanguinius who thought his father was still bond to the throne. "I'm well enough now that I can move around in the palace on my own. And no longer have to have people drag before me."

"Father are you're sure you can walk?" Sanguinius ask.

"I have spent enough time on the throne and in my armor," the Emperor said wanting to get out of his armor and take a long bath. "Not to mention that Sunset needs me to be able to be there for her and not stuck here."

"She is a handful," Sanguinius said.

"Wait till you have children of your own. Children always change everything," the Emperor said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - With everything only being held together by the Emperor, I'm surprise that he never had a plan in place for when he wasn't around anymore. I know why because in real life it's just a board game and all that and nothing makes sense because of it. Seeing how all the fiction around it has to deal with the universe setting being that of a board game where billions can die and just as much equipment can be lost and all be easily replaced. Which is just how things are done in games, in not taking account how hard it be to replace everything that was lost, how all the ammo and supplies, the years of training that's needed and fuel and all the resources that are needed. But as I said game world setting where they just appear out of nowhere.

2 - The rule I have place is that if the Chaos gods ever step foot in the Equestia universe, they lose all of their powers. That goes for their minions as well.

!


	6. Chapter 6

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Emperor of Mankind or Ham being his birth name given to him by his parents who he barely remembers anymore. For the first time in eons was able to walk about once again. And he did something that he's been waiting to do for eons. He march into his privet chambers that have been kept as he last left it and the custodes made sure that nothing was ever done to it that could bring harm to him. The Emperor took off his armor, strip himself naked and sat down in his privet bath for a long soak in the tub.

He kept several servo skulls around with him while custodes guarded the door to his chambers. Even while relaxing he still has work to be done, to fix the mess his Imperium has become. All the changes he already made had huge impacts, reforming the Ecclesiarchy and having them get rid of the old text, with anyone saying that he who all the texts are base on couldn't just change it, made into servitors. With the new leadership having the old leadership being turn into servitors and have been place working in those temples and serving the new leaders. The message was clear that with their Emperor back ruling the Imperium, his word is law and he can change his mind when he wants to.

He also checked on the progress of his newest project. He sent the custodes to bring his old lab back into full operation by bringing the Adeptus Mechanicus who he has taken in to personal serve under, bring all the old equipment back in full operation. The equipments are what he used to create the custodes and said equipment will be making more. Not only to fill in the lost ranks of the current custodes who have been lost for one reason or another, but also to create ones for Sunset.

Using Sunset as the base for their gene-seed, he'll be able to create female custodes as well as female Space Marines. Something that he couldn't do with his own for some reason. Of course seeing how young Sunset is, he will have to wait for her to be fully mature before he can do it. But there is a reason why making prototypes is a thing. He's having Battle Sisters who volunteered to be used as test subjects in creating female space marines.

He's also having abhumans be made into space marines as well. With Sanguinius providing fresh gene seeds to his space marines and their chapters, some of those gene seeds are being used to create abhuman space marines. Not to mention he himself had made his own gene seeds to create abhuman space marines as well. From Beastmen, Ogryns, Ratlings, Squats, Felinids, and Pelagers, which would create space marines who can operate freely underwater. The new abhuman space marines are being created and trained on Terra under the supervision of the custodes, who are being transformed into space marines using his own gene seeds to do it. He's leading by example in showing all the other space marine chapters that he's taking in abhuman. (1)

The Battle Sisters have also taken his lead in recruiting abhuman female children into their training centers. With the ones who stand out being taken to be Sunset's future female space marine chapter. Some of those girls have been brought to Terra to be trained with the other girls already training with their future leader. Sunset having come from a world that had many different races living together, didn't minded the presents of the abhumans and the girls with her quickly followed their future leaders lead.

Speaking of which, the Emperor brought one of the servo skulls closer so he could see how the progress of the the recreation of the Sisters of Silences. The sisters task in hunting down rogue psykers and other psychic threats remains the same but now they're also recruit those into service as Sanctioned or Primaris Psykers. And the young ones being train to be apart of Sunset's Space Marines when she's of age. He's holding back on naming the chapters that will serve under Sunset as he's leaving that to her.

He figures that he has a good couple of hundred years before Sunset is ready to leave the palace and go with her brothers in the galaxy. She still has much to learn about ruling and the galaxy at large. And he can only hope that Celestia will crossover to help him in raising their child.

A servo skull suddenly rang. Picking up the call the Emperor saw on the screen Sanguinius sleeping in his personal chambers on an easy chair. The one who called is Sunset showing him how she made her big brother pretty, using the makeup kits that the nobles had gifted her.

"This brings back memories," the Emperor said remembering how many times that has happen to him.

"Ah father," Sanguinius waking up and not noticing the makeup he's wearing. Then notice Sunset in his chambers, who is allowed to enter his chambers unless he says otherwise. "Sunset what are you doing here?"

"I made you pretty!" Sunset said.

"What?" Sanguinius ask.

"Look in a mirror and clean yourself up before anyone else sees you," the Emperor said.

Sanguinius did as his father told him and seeing what Sunset did to him quickly rush into the bathroom and clean his face. And return while making a mental note to have his sons make sure his sister isn't carrying anything when she come into his room.

"You just learn another lesson in having a small girl around. They like to make things pretty," the Emperor said.

"This has happen to you?" Sanguinius eyeing his little sister.

"Yes and more then once my wife at the time didn't even bother to tell me about it till after others saw me. Not to mention more then once I was given a haircut," the Emperor said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sanguinius said as he picks up Sunset. "Come you can do with some flying lessons, seeing you have so much energy."

"Ok," Sunset said.

Leaving the Emperor to wonder what other things Sunset will do till she's older where it's expected for her to know better. Then sighing as he remembers that after her childhood there's the teenager phase to look forward too. And what kind of things that she'll be doing once she's at that age.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - It would be nice to see abhuman space marines in cannon.

!


	7. Chapter 7

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Emperor of Mankind having been told that there's something happening in the throne room, he felt the wrap shake as a power he hadn't felt in eons cloak around Terra. Entering the halls to find something he wasn't expecting. Celestia out of her armor was standing there with her personal bodyguards and servants, just like how it was when she visited him before their big fight. With the custodes having already gathered in the throne room.

But that's not what caught the Emperor's attention. In the room were two of his missing sons Jaghatai Khan and Leman Russ. The later having his Wolf Guard with him. Their weapons lay on the floor as they all floated in the air held motionless by Celestia's star moving telekinesis.

"Celestia you came," the Emperor said.

"Father you know this witch?" Russ shouted trying to free himself.

"These two are more of your useless sons Ham?" Celestia ask.

"Yes Jaghatai Khan and Leman Russ," the Emperor said.

"Ham?" Khan ask.

"You're his sons and none of you even know his name? How little you know. But then again you and the rest are just a failed batch," Celestia said.

"Celly put them down," Ham said before turning to his sons and their men. "And all of you stand down and tell me what happen here."

Celestia place all of them on their feet before she release them from her power.

"Well Ham, I finally decided to come over to help raise Sunset. After having taken care of things so that my empire wouldn't become like how yours became after having no plan of who be in charge of things after your gone. I came here with my guards and servants that came with me like before. And seeing how the wrap gate behind the throne has those demons or whatever how you call them, only being held back by you. I went and used my magic to drive them away like before. I even made a cloak around the planet so that the chaos gods and their servants will never be able to break through while I'm here," Celestia explains.

"Yes, I felt that," Ham said. "I don't have to watch the gate with your power driving all the demons away." (1)

"Now you don't have to worry about demons breaking in or having to stay on Terra to keep the astronomican shinning bright since I'm here," Celestia said.

"You would like me to leave so that you could take Sunset back to Equestia," Ham said.

"If, I did that she would just run away again," Celestia said.

"Father?" Sanguinius cried out as he appeared in the doorway with his Blood Angels and Battle Sisters.

"It's alright, it's just Celestia," Ham said.

"What is mom doing here?" Sunset ask as she pops up from behind Sanguinius by flying up and landing on his shoulders.

"Sanguinius?" both Jaghatai Khan and Leman Russ shouted out. Both surprise of their brother being alive and the small girl with wings resting on his shoulder.

"Who are they?" Sunset ask.

"Our brothers Jaghatai Khan and Leman Russ," Sanguinius answered.

"She's our sister?" Khan ask before looking to his father.

"Yes she is but how did you two get here?" Ham ask.

"It seems that when I drove the demons away and cloak the planet, which I had to open the gate to do so. Those two and those space marines who been traveling through the wrap somehow were pulled by what I did to here. Once they all pop out of the gate they saw you gone from the throne and me and my group here instead. They went out to attack us without even asking any questions, which seeing how their your sons, I wouldn't expect anything else. Too much like you. I just pulled their weapons away and held them in the air. Then Gustaus and Ronny," Celestia waves to two of the custodes. "Came in and I told them to get you while, I held the failed batch in the air so they wouldn't try attacking me again."

"Failed batch?" Sunset ask. "What's wrong with my brothers?"

"You all were suppose to be like Sunset. She is very powerful both as a psyker and in magic. Once she's fully matured her power will surpass both of her parents, us. The rest of you are all failures who would had been recycled before you were fully formed to be used in the next batch like so many before. If it wasn't for the fact the equipment that were used to create all of you was breaking down and Ham couldn't fix or replace that parts, or did he know how to make new ones. So you all are just the batch that he had to keep as he wouldn't be able to create another," Celestia explains.

"Father?" Sanguinius asked.

"Yes it's true," Ham said causing his 3 sons to gasp. "You all are the last batch that I could create before the birth machine failed."

"In fact you all were only created because Ham thought that he couldn't ever have a child that surpass him the natural way. No human anyways,"

"She's a xeno?" Russ ask.

"What surprise that your father is a hypocrite? He is so against xenos that he has you all go out and wipe them out while in turn all but married me and had a child with, who is your little sister and the future heir to the throne seeing how none of her brothers are up to the task?" Celestia asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Khan asked.

"That none of you bothered to stay on Terra to takeover after Ham became trap on the throne. Which lead to the Imperium becoming this decaying husk that he is desperately trying to reform so that once Sunset is old and wise enough to rule. She won't be expected to clean up his mess and decide to leave and come home to rule my empire instead. Of course with how bad things are and how backwards things are its not likely he's going to make things better," Celestia said.

"And you're here to make sure that as I did in telling Sunset all about you, in turn you're doing the same with me," Ham said.

"Yes Ham, but only because of Sunset. Seeing how Sunset isn't willing to come back with me and how if she stays here with just you raising her and how your sons all turned out. She needs her mother to raise her and to reveal all the secrets about you," Celestia said.

"So you're going to be staying here?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes like how it was before your arrogant and narrow minded way of thinking drove us apart," Celestia said.

"I change since then," the Emperor said.

"And yet you think that once Sunset takes the throne that she'll be able to undo all the problems that you caused. Cleaning up your mess for you. A decaying empire that spends billions of lives an hour to keep itself going, which is only good because there is nothing else for humans of this universe to cling to, seeing how you made sure there isn't anything but your Imperium for them to gather to. Which isn't saying it's the best when the ones that actually made peace with xenos and live with them you had destroyed so that there is nothing but how you think things should be. And what a grand empire you're giving to our daughter to rule which is backwards, life has little value, it's at war with everyone as you made sure that no xeno race who knows anything about humans would ever want to have anything to do with them, and anyone who thinks differently from how you want them to act are to be killed, and that you are seen as the god of humans. Why would she ever want to give this up to rule my empire which unlike your decaying one isn't a lost cause and she can take it and make it into an empire that yours can never be," Celestia said smugly. (2)

"I know that," Ham said. "Everything that, I have done has done more harm in the long run then help. I failed and the only thing I can do is fix the mess I cause so that Sunset doesn't have to deal with it when she takes the throne."

"Good luck with that. I for one have been busy myself like making a peace deal with the Changelings you remember them? The ones who you thought I should have just wipe out. I help to over throw their queen and made peace with their new leader. Something you will never be able to do. Seeing how bad humans are seen by everyone else in the galaxy which is well deserved," Celestia said.

"You're going to continue to look down upon me till I fix things aren't you," Ham said.

"I can't help it. You make it so easy and that's not going into the fact that, you're just smaller then me," Celestia said stepping in front of Ham and looking down at him.

Emperor Ham stood at the height of 7'1" which was tall for the time he was born to and wasn't tall enough to make him stand out throughout his life when he stayed hidden. Celestia on the other hand stood at around 12'7" making her much taller then he is. Which wasn't too surprising as the Pony race are all much bigger then humans to begin with.

"If I remember right you found it cute that someone who is your equal is shorter then you," Ham said.

"Don't even think about it," Celestia said in a huff as she walks pass him and lifts Sunset off of Sanguinius and took her into her arms. "Come Sunset we have much to talk about."

"Ok," Sunset said wanting to learn more about her dad.

Emperor Ham just watch as Celestia left the throne room with her guards and servants with her. The custodes went with them to keep anyone from bothering with them. As the last thing anyone needs is Celestia wrecking the palace because someone made her mad, again. He turns to his sons.

"There's much for us to talk about," the Emperor said.

"Yes we do," Russ said still off balance from all of what just happen.

"So she's our mother?" Khan ask looking towards where Celestia had gone to.

"In a sense yes," Emperor Ham said.

"Is she always like that?" Sanguinius ask.

"No and I'm the reason why she became like this," the Emperor said sadly.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Basically what's happening to the demons of the wrap or anything tainted with chaos is what happens in real life when something living touches lava. And I do mean it as there is nothing alive in the real world that can touch lava without losing that body part, let alone plunging into it and survive. Not to mention being near lava will cook you alive. So real world rules applies to the Equestian magic making contact with anything to do with chaos. Chaos can't be near it or touch it as in real life you wouldn't be able to go near lava or touch it.

As for some protection like those suits people wear to go near lava in real life. They can get near lava but can't make contact with it as the lava will burn through the suits. So the cloak of magic around Terra has made it a no go zone for chaos. As a pool of lava would be in real life.

2 - Sunset has the choice of ruling a peaceful empire that has many different races living together. Or a war torn, nightmare fueled one where anyone that isn't them is killed.

Or in real life you choosing to buy a decaying, rat and bug infested house or a almost brand new one.

!


	8. Chapter 8

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The dinning hall of the Imperial palace was busy as a feast was being prepared for the return of two of the Emperor's sons, Jaghatai Khan and Leman Russ. The later returning with the surviving Wolf Guard spacemarines that came with him into the warp. Some of the spacemarines are being treated for injuries both new and old, while the two primarchs talk with their father about what happen since he's been healed by their little sister. Which is why a feast is being held in the dinning hall to welcome them back and for them to get to know their little sister Sunset and step mother Celestia.

The dinning tables are being laid with many alcoholic drinks from wine to strong vodka like drinks. Which the spacemarines be drinking by the barrel. There is also many non-alcoholic drinks as well, with several pitchers of styger milk. Which is fresh thanks to several nobles of Terra importing styger's to Terra in private indoor gardens turn into pens. Which is where the small herd found in one of the palace indoor garden turn animal pens. The milk that the styger females produce a viscous fluid on which its young feeds. So thick is this vile substance that when a human consumes it, the milk coats the throat, windpipe and stomach for up to a day after being ingested. As well as being full of nutrients and proteins, the people of Fervious have found that the milk engenders resilience to poisons and toxins. The Styger milk is so effective at neutralizing toxins that all Fervious' nobles, as a matter of course, drink it before eating.

Sunset drinks the milk daily and several times a day. Finding the milk to be tasty and gave her the nutrient her body needs. With how big a fully grown equestian is, when they're young like Sunset is they always hungry. Which came to a surprise to the kitchen staff, who fed her a meal meant for children and she still demanded more food. The emperor and the custodes remembering how much Celestia ate, quickly put Sunset on the same nutritional requirements as that of a spacemarine. After finding the kind of food that Sunset would eat, with many meals being given and being thrown back because of how yucky it tasted to her.

Already the Space Wolves are feasting after they had removed their armor and cleaned themselves up. After so long away from Imperial space and only being able to be able to survive on what they could find in the warp. They're taking the time to enjoy the rich food and drink that's being offered to them, with the honor to share it with their emperor. There are several whole roasted grox being served on giant plates placed along the tables, some have already been all but picked clean to the bone.

At the main table where the emperor sat with his 3 sons, two chairs remained empty. Near by is a table with custodes joining in on the feast and another table in reserve for Celestia guards. Both Jaghatai Khan and Leman Russ still had many questions for their father and brother Sanguinius. Not to mention learning the fact that they're not the first batch of primarchs that their father created and they're only around because the machine that was used to created them couldn't make more after them.

"How many were there before us?" Russ ask.

"You and your brothers are number 3964," the Emperor answers causing his 3 sons to stare at him. "Creating you and your brothers wasn't a simple matter and there were many failures and accidents over the years. Many of the people, I had working on the project came and went as it was refined and unforeseen flaws kept coming up."

"Wasn't the way that you created us like how you created the custodes?" Kahn ask.

"They're the results of all the failures and the equipment that was used to create you and your brothers. As Celly said just couldn't be used to create anymore. The equipment was already breaking down with the last batch and I had everything poured into making all of you," the Emperor explains.

"How many were there in our batch?" Sanguninius ask.

"There were 104 of you with only 21 of you surviving," the emperor stated causing his sons to stare at him. "Your brother Alpharius has a twin brother, Omegon who they switch their identities all the time with."

"You knew?" Russ ask.

"I saw it myself when they were still in their birthing pod. It had happen before and they're the only ones who survived," the emperor said.

"You're being honest with us because of Celestia being here and keeping her from revealing things to us. So you're just telling us before hand," Kahn said.

"Celestia will do whatever it takes to get Sunset to return to Equestria. And how I did things before just had your brothers who turn to chaos lose their trust in me because of how I was before. I can't let anything that will make Sunset turn her back to me happen. She is the best hope we have," the emperor said.

"Is she really that important?" Russ ask.

"She is and more. Celestia was able to do what, I couldn't do. Drive chaos away from Terra using her magic that destroys chaos on contact. they can't even get near it. When Sunset uses her power even as weak as they are now, with mine when we power the Astronomican together. It cause the wrap for the few seconds she is able to power it with me, for the forces of chaos to flee deep into the wrap where the light can't reach them. It's like being struck by plasma for them when the light touches them, only able to survive a few seconds before burning. If, I could do the same with Celestia the pathways through the wrap would be clear of chaos. Even the Chaos Gods would be force to flee deep into the wrap to avoid her light," the emperor explains.

"Which is why you're making changes and reordering the Imperial as you are," Sanguninius said. "To make it into something that Sunset will want to rule instead of just going back to Equestria and ruling her mother's empire."

"As Celly said. As the Imperial was before I started to make changes was, no still is a decaying husk of what it should have been. If Sunset appeared anywhere else, she would had been killed or worse because of her not being fully human. And Celestia would had likely thrown Terra into the sun," the emperor said.

"Is she really stronger then you?" Russ ask.

"As I was before, I wouldn't had been able to do anything to stop her. Now that I'm healed, its not a question of who's stronger. The question is how much of Terra would be left afterwards. And without Malcador around to keep us from coming to blows the only thing holding us back is Sunset being caught in the middle," the emperor said.

"All these changes you're doing. All so that Sunset doesn't have deal with how the imperium is now. And grow to resent how she's stuck dealing with them and just leaving," Kahn said understanding why his father is tearing apart their very culture so that it would be something that's pleasing to Sunset.

"Yes I... no none of us can risk anything that will cause Sunset to turn her back or become so disgusted with how the imperial is that she leaves, or ends up like so many governors who only cares about their own needs and party while their planet burns or in Sunset case the entire imperial empire of mankind burns around her. She isn't like any of you, what she...," their father stop as he stares ahead causing his 3 sons to turn their glazes to what he's looking at.

Stepping into the dining room is Celestia who is no longer wearing her power armor that is a twin to the emperor's as they were forge from the same template. Instead she's wearing a white silk dress that is more modest then what the Emperor remembers her wearing. The billowing skirt and petticoats hid her firm round bottom and long shapely legs. But the top of her dress while covering and showing no hint of flesh couldn't hide her giant breasts that strain to pop out. In her arms she carried Sunset who now dress in a dress like that her mother is wearing. Followed by her personal bodyguards behind her.

While her bodyguards sat at the table reserved for them next to the custodes who are have a history with thanks their lords coming and going to each other's worlds. Celestia took the empty seat next to the emperor while placing Sunset in the seat next to her. She said nothing as she took a plate and using her telekinesis place different foods from the different serving plates and gave it to Sunset before doing the same for herself.

"You haven't been feeding Sunset right Ham," Celestia said.

"What do you mean?" Ham ask.

"With how big I am compared to her. In Sunset's growing years she needs to eat her fill with each of her meals if she isn't stunted in her growth," Celestia explains.

"What is she suppose to eat then?" Ham ask glancing at Sunset who is busy eating.

"For one thing you're not giving her enough sugar," Celestia said.

"Wouldn't that make her fat?" Sanguninius ask.

"For a human, for a pony she's able to eat 10 times the amount of sugar before she starts gaining weight. At this age till she's around 13 in human years that her growth spurts begins, she should be gaining weight for all the growing she'll be going through in a few years," Celestia explains.

"Anything else I should know?" Ham said as he's been raising Sunset as a human while she's half pony.

"She won't be a adult till she's around 80 where she'll be finish growing to her full size," Celestia said.

"Really?" Russ ask.

"Ponies can live for thousands of years," Ham explains.

"So at Sunset's age she's nothing but a baby still," Celestia said.

"That explains alot," Sanguninius said.

"What do you mean?" Kahn ask his brother.

"I been thinking that Sunset is acting like a baby most of the time but turns out that she is still a baby," Sanguninius said.

"The only reason why I allowed Sunset to stay when she first came to this world was because she was safe with Ham," Celestia said.

"Why did you keep you being Sunset's mother hidden from her?" Ham ask.

"We we're still are war with the Changelings and it would had put her in danger if Sunset was revealed to be my daughter," Celestia said.

"Oh," Ham said.

"What are Changelings?" Kahn ask.

"Shapeshifters who can perfectly transform themselves into anyone they like, within their body size that is," Ham said.

"And why I allowed Sunset to stay here was to be able to fight the changelings without worrying about Sunset," Celestia said. "Now that we have a peace agreement I'll be able to truly bond with Sunset," Celestia said.

"You're old room will...," Ham began but was cut off.

"I'll be sleeping with Sunset," Celestia said.

"Sunset?" Ham ask.

"It's perfectly normal for Sunset to sleep with me. Not to mention she'll be safe with me, more then those sisters or whatever they're called," Celestia said.

"Adepta Sororitas they're going to be Sunset's space marines," Ham said.

"Have them copy like the Salamanders of your son Vulkan. Seeing how unlike your other son's marines they actually care and have a connection with the civilians they're suppose to be protecting which many of them have forgotten. They still have a connection with their family and never forget that they are human," Celestia said. (1)

"Celestia they're...," Ham began but was cut off again.

"Sunset what do you think of my plan for your space marines?" Celestia ask.

"Yeah that sounds good," Sunset said.

"There she agrees as it is her legion that she one day command or you're going to have them be like your other sons legions where they look down and think of themselves as better then the people they're suppose to be protecting?" Celestia said.

"Very well, I'll give the order," Ham said wondering how things will be like now that Celestia is around.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The Salamanders are basically the only ones who still maintain ties to their family and not forget their roots.

!


End file.
